A Plan of Madness?
by Shining-Shadow890
Summary: Sakura must pretend to be Shikamaru's five month pregnant fiancee to secure a mission gone awry. Not only is Sakura not romantically linked to the Nara man but now she must feign pregnancy and love to complete this task. Or has she already fallen for him?


I watched as the rain fell outside in a torrent of glass-like shards. The feeling that filled my stomach was unsettling and made me extremely uncomfortable. It was that moronic man's fault for doing what he did! If the dark haired man had only kept his darn lips to himself I wouldn't be having this issue. A blush graced my features as I remembered the past days events when I lost my mouth's virginity. Okay, I was being a little dramatic but hanging around Ino all the time rubbed off on you. Added to the fact that the current mission I was on was stressful it only made the situation all the worse.

* * *

Grumbling to myself I flung my alarm clock at the wall after it had gone off for the fifth time. Honestly a girl needed her sleep and the hospital shifts had been relentless lately. But I guess that's what you get for being one of the Leaf's top medical shinobi. If it wasn't a hospital shift it was a high-ranked mission that always kept me busy. Flinging my covers off of me much like the poor, abused alarm clock now in shards along the floor, I gathered the necessities before heading to the shower. I had to be at the hospital in less than an hour and I didn't have time to dilly-dally.

Finally dressed in my medical attire I headed out my apartment door and made the trip to the hospital. I wish I had stayed in bed. I never made it inside the building as ANBU surrounded me when I reached the main entrance.

"What's going-"

"Sakura Haruno, you are requested at the Hokage's Tower immediately."

I couldn't help the worried expression on my face as they escorted me to the destination. What in the world could have happened that they would send ANBU after me? Upon arriving in the Hokage's office the ANBU that had been following positioned themselves along the spacious rooms walls. I turned my attention to the desk as the Hokage swiveled the chair lazily around.

"Kaka-I mean-"

"I know what you mean Sakura don't worry about it."

The easy tone that came from my former sensei and now village leader's mouth settled my nerves somewhat. Kakashi was acting really calm leading me to think the issue wasn't that big of a deal. Or so I thought before he decided to shatter my calm façade with the next words that came from his mouth.

"You are aware of the team I dispatched not to long ago for a certain reconnaissance of a village not too far from here…."

"Yes sir, the team was headed by Shikamaru Nara and his squad consisted of Naruto Uzamaki, Shino Aburame, and Rock Lee."

"Correct as usual Sakura."

"And the reason why you're mentioning them now?" An icy dread filled me as I waited for his reply mentioning them probably had no good attached to it. As a matter of fact they were due back a few days ago.

"Ah yes well you see they might have landed in a precarious situation…" his mask crinkled as he gave his faint smile and I had to calm myself down before I launched myself at him. What the heck was he trying to say? I gave him a cool gaze as I waited for him to finish his explanation.

"Not so much as the whole team per say rather the team leader. Nara seems to have attracted the daughter of the lord who resides over the village." Kakashi nervously scratched the back of his head as he related the next piece of information. "In response Shikamaru told the family that he had a fiancée back in the village and they requested they meet her."

"I don't see what that has to do with….wait did he? He didn't!"

"He did."

"That son of a…! Okay so I was brought here why?"

"Ah ha ha you see Sakura the village leader requested your presence for confirmation…"

I clenched my right hand tightly as I reigned the rolling emotions flowing through me. Shikamaru had to pick me didn't he? Why not Ino or some other kunoichi? A flare of butterflies hit my stomach as I though about the shadow-user but I clamped down on that quickly. I couldn't let my stupid crush on the genius get in the way. He was just being logical that was the only reason he named me.

"So you want me to go to the village?'

"I'm sorry but yes, they won't let them leave until they meet you Sakura."

"Okay I'll do it." I said firmly as I brushed a loose strand of pink hair that had fallen into my eyes back behind my ear.

"Oh before you leave Sakura, Shikamaru might have told them you were five months pregnant…."

"What the hell?" Flew from my mouth before I could stop the phrase.

That man would pay!


End file.
